Bonnie Love
by The Scerdy Man
Summary: Bonnie has grown to hate and loathe the new Animatronics,so when he goes out during the night,he might just change his tune bout a certain new Animatronic and with the help of a weird source,will he just get his girl?Or will he become an outcast among his friends?


Darkness, is an ally to all that had happened between him and his family,they had been decommissioned,and left to rot and be spare parts for the new,more modern versions of themselves. Sometimes, he would catch a glimpse of the children,running up and down the hall that led to the room he was knew that if he set foot out of the room, the children would seen himself now,and his missing face hasn't been found yet,so he decided to stay in the room,with his friends.

He looked back at the room and spotted Freddy,on the ground and broken made him feel sad,seeing his boss and his mentor in such a unbearable walked over and closed Freddy's eyes and let out a garbled sound that resembled a sigh and looked at his best friend Chica,leaning up against the far humans who put them in there didn't care much for them, and threw her against the wall,breaking her he was evidence to it,by the fact that he was missing his left arm and groaned and looked underneath the camera and found Foxy,laying there and staring at the knew that Foxy was awake as well,as evidence by the small amount of growls that could be heard from his snout.

He and Bonnie never saw eye to eye,especially since The Bite of '87 and he would outright avoid him,even going as far as to refuse to move if Foxy ran down the same hall he would be at,and prevent him from getting the now, they were in the same state, unwanted, useless hunks of metal waiting to be scrapped...He finally knew how Foxy felt all those years.

"F-Foxy?You active?"Bonnie asked,voice garbling knew he was,he just wanted to see if he'd get a response out of looked up to him,and simply nodded."Voice box?"Bonnie asked again, again,Foxy nodded except, he seemed to be nodding a bit faster then before."Foxy,I'm sorry for what has happened between us.I now how you feel, wanting to have attention on yo-"Foxy stopped him by holding his claw up and shaking his head."I...know ye are...Bon...I just wi...shed that we would t...alk under better co...nditions."Foxy said, small screeches every few gave a knowing nod and sat down,not able to show emotions with no gave Foxy a thumb up,which Foxy returned and shut himself down,conserving what little power he had Bonnie didn't began to hatch a to ensure that he would be back on the stage,and that was to fix himself up and he could only do that,with his arm which the humans kept in the office,which he would visit tonight,when the clock hit 12.

She hated her coworkers,how they would always hog the stage, shoving her backwards as they practiced a routine they had planned,excluding that she minded that much,being the shy ,she would like a little bit of they were nothing compared to the times she could sneak off, and walk around the facility unnoticed by anyone,due to everyone paying attention to the duo on the as much as they ignored her, Toy Freddy still talked to her while Toy Chica straight up hated these short and brief conversations, he would warn her never to go into the Part/Service never gave any explanation,only that the creatures inside are extremely didn't believe him, thinking she had found their secret meeting location,and when she neared it,she looked back at the stage,she saw the other Toys preoccupied with entertaining the children and decided to walked to the door and turned the handle,opening it up a peered inside, seeing darkness and a ears suddenly perked up as she heard children coming down the panicked and rushed inside the dark room, closing the door with a breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the kids past by and she grabbed the knob,but it didn't turn.

She made an audible gulp and tried again, finding that the management had made it that this door could only be opened from the inside,and keep whatever was inside here from began to panic, and turned around as her eyes adjusted to the when she saw them.A bear,similar to her own,was laying on the ground,eyes staring directly at eyes didn't move from the bears as motion was seen deeper in._"Bo...Bonnie?"_A feminine voice asked.'How'd it know my name?'Bonnie asked herself as she looked at the source and held a scream in.A duck-like creature was staring right at her,mouth open wide and showed her 2 sets of before she began to respond,a scratchy voice was heard."Chica?You're active too?Good.I have plan for tonight."At the sound of this, Bonnie whimpered and knocked on the door,not breaking eye contact with the duck,who's name was revealed as suddenly saw something begin to obscure her vision as a mess of fur and metal stood up,looking at her**"She aint talking bout you,Bonnie."**It spoke in a deep,rough instantly banged on the door as the towering bear approached her, the she began to feel legitimate fear as he came within his arms reach of her and held his arm braced for impact, squeezing her eyes shut as a light appeared to her left she gulped and looked to see that the bear had pushed the door open, and stared at her.**"Go."**He said as he came into the light,his brown fur appearing to have aged quite a nodded and scooted herself out of the room, never turning her back until she was out,which she then dashed back on felt eyes on her and saw that Toy Freddy was glaring at knew she was in trouble and sighed,knowing that she was gonna be she began to play her guitar again,she stole a glance back at where she had entered the room and could've sworn to see a blur of brown move out of her vision.


End file.
